


Araw araw

by chanbabie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbabie/pseuds/chanbabie
Summary: Prompt: Hindi mawari ni Baekhyun kung bakit laging sumisimangot si Chanyeol tuwing sila ay nagkakasalubong sa campus. Ang dahilan ng binata? Masyado raw cute si Baekhyun kaya naasar si Chanyeol at mas lalo niyang nagugustuhan ito.Summary: Matagal nang crush ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Sino ba namang hindi magkakagusto, napakacute, matalino at palakaibigan nito. Para kay Chanyeol, suntok sa buwan si Baekhyun. Samantalang siya, palaging tahimik lang at iilan lamang ang mga kaibigan. Sapat na sa kanya na panoorin na lamang ang binata sa malayo, kahit pa hindi niya ito kilala. Isang maulang gabi, nagbago lahat nang pagtawanan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	Araw araw

Huwebes. Sa kalagitnaan ng Nobyembre. Alas-dos ng hapon. May karamihan ang mga estudyante na naglalakad sa campus, kanya-kanya ang pupuntahan. Ang ilan ay pauwi na sa kani-kanilang dorm, ang iba naman ay nagmamadali sa paglalakad, hinahabol ang oras na tila doble ang bilis ng paglipas sa tuwing may deadline. May ilan din namang tuwang-tuwang nakikipagkwentuhan sa mga barkada habang pinaplano ang nalalapit na gabi. Eri Night kasi. Bansag ito ng mga estudyante sa nakasanayan nang gimikan tuwing Huwebes ng gabi. Halos lahat ng mga estudyante, kung walang nakatakdang pagsusulit kinabukasan ay nagtitipon tipon kasama ang kani-kanilang mga kaibigan para kumain, mag-inuman, videoke, bowling, at iba pa.

May paglaktaw sa lakad ni Sehun habang iniisip ang nakaplanong gabi kasama ng mga kaibigan. Pupunta kasi sila sa bagong bukas na bar malapit sa campus. Araw araw. Siya ang nakatuklas ng lugar at bumida nito sa mga kaibigang sina Chanyeol at Jongin. Tatlong linggo na mula nang sabihin niya ito sa dalawa ngunit dalawang Eri Nights na ang lumipas na di sila natuloy lumabas, exams kasi noong unang linggo tapos recital naman ni Jongin nung sumunod na linggo. Sa araw na iyon, tuloy na tuloy na talaga sila. Tapos na ang mga exams, wala na ring group meetings na nakatakda. Planado na ang lahat. Isang subject na lang na magkaklase sila ni Chanyeol, kasabay ng ensayo ni Jongin, tapos ay sabay sabay na silang tatlo na dederetso sa bar. 

Halos hindi na makita ang mga mata niya sa likod ng salamin, nakatabing pa ang unahan ng sumbrero nito, pero ganun pa man ay nababanaag ang kasiyahan sa pasayaw na paghakbang nito habang sumasabay sa tugtog ng pinapakinggan sa earphones niya. Nang makarating sa cafeteria, itinigil muna niya ang musika sa telepono at ibinulsa ito kasabay ng earphones. Pagtulak ng pinto ay di naman nahirapan sa paghanap sa dalawang kaibigan dahil sa isang pwesto lang naman sila parating nagkikita para tumambay. Paghila ng upuan, kunot noong itinuro ang kaibigang nakayukyok ang noo sa lamesa sabay tanong kay Jongin.

"Anong nangyari dito?" 

Agad na tumingala si Jongin at tumango para batiin ang kaibigan, sabay hawak sa lollipop na nasa bibig para sumagot. 

"Kanina pa yan ganyan, mga 30 minutes na. Nagkwento naman, pero di makausap nang matino, pre. Siguro every 5 minutes umuungol yan, kala mo magugunaw na mundo." 

Sumimangot si Sehun sa narinig, hindi naman normal na ganito ang kaibigan niyang si Chanyeol. May dalawang bagay lamang ang posibleng maging dahilan kung bakit nagkakaganoon ito: Una, may nakita na naman siguro itong ligaw na kuting, inuwi ito at sinubukang ipuslit sa apartment pero nahuli siya ng landlady at pinagbawalan. Posible, pero kung hindi iyon, malamang yung pangalawa. Si Baekhyun. Napatango si Sehun na tila naintindan agad ang sitwasyon, sabay hampas nang mahina sa likod ng kaibigang tila nagdurusa. 

"Tol, yung aura mo, daig pa ang nanalo sa lotto tapos nalamang nawawala yung tiket niya. Ano yan? Si Baekhy-", padambang tinakpan ni Chanyeol ang bibig ng kaibigan, palinga lingang pinagmasdan ang cafeteria. 

"Ano ka ba! Baka may makarinig sayo dito!"

Nagpumiglas si Sehun at tinulak ang kaibigan papalayo habang humahalakhak dahil gustong gusto niyang tinutukso ito. 

"Ano na naman ba kasing nangyari? Binasted ka na ba? Ay, imposible pala yun. Hindi nga pala nya alam na nageexist ka." dagdag pang panunukso nito. 

Bumalik sa pagkakayukyok si Chanyeol, ngunit pinigilan ni Sehun. "Ano ba kasing nangyari?" Napakamot si Chanyeol sa noo at napabuntong hininga nang muling alalahanin ang mga kaganapan kagabi. 

Inabot na noon nang gabi si Chanyeol sa library dahil sa di maubos-ubos na deadlines. Papalabas pa lamang siya, agad na niyang napansin ang buhos ng ulan na tila matagal pa bago tumigil. Walang dalang payong noon si Chanyeol, naisip niyang sumagi na lamang siya sa ulan kapag humina na ito, tutal naka-hoodie naman siya. Habang hinihintay niya ang paghina ng ulan, isang lalaki ang lumabas din mula sa building. 

Si Baekhyun. 

Inilabas ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang payong, itinabing sa ulo at saka lumingon sa nag-iisang kasama noon. Nag-iinit ang mukha ni Chanyeol noon, ngunit pinipigilan niya ang sarili, kinukumbinsing hindi niya kailangang tumingin para makumpirmang siya nga ang tinititigan ng binata.

"May nagawa ba 'kong mali sa'yo?"

Nabigla si Chanyeol sa narinig. Malakas ang ulan ngunit malinaw ang mga salitang binitawan ni Baekhyun. Tila binuhusan si Chanyeol ng malamig na tubig, daig pa ang malakas na buhos ng ulan nang marinig niya ang napakalungkot na boses mula sa binata, dahilan upang bumigay ang dayag. 

Kaagad na ipinaling ni Chanyeol ang ulo at doo'y nakita ang mga matang tila nangungusap, nagmamakaawang bigyan siya ng sagot sa tanong na noon pa man ay bumabagabag na sa isipan. 

Napakawalang-kwenta mo talaga Chanyeol, sermon niya sa sarili. 

Hindi na nya alam kung paano maaalis ang sakit sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Paano nga ba ipapaliwanag sa binata na wala siyang nagawang mali dahil para kay Chanyeol, ang lahat sa kanya ay maganda. Na tanga lang talaga si Chanyeol kasi hindi man lang siya makalapit pero hindi man lang niya mapigilan ang puso na mahulog sa binata.  
Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol, ibinuka ang bibig ngunit walang salitang lumabas dahil hindi rin naman niya alam paano sisimulan to, kung paano aayusin to. Hinihiling na sana bumuka na lang ang lupa at kainin syang buhay. Ipinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata, lumaglag ang ulo kasabay ng pagusli ng labi. 

Hindi pa nga nagsisimula, talo na agad.

Ilang segundo lamang ay naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang bahagyang pagtahimik ng paligid. Humihina na ang ulan. Kasabay nito ay ang paglinaw ng tunog na naririnig nya mula sa katabi. 

Tawa? 

Nagdikit ang mga kilay ni Chanyeol, dali-daling iminulat ang mga mata at tumingin sa kasama niya. 

Oo nga. Tumatawa nga si Baekhyun. Pero bakit? Nagmahal ba ako ng baliw? 

"O tapos? Anong ginawa mo?", pagmamadaling tanong ni Sehun. Sumimangot si Chanyeol sabay sabing, "Wala. Tumakbo ako. Pinagtawanan nya ko Sehun. Wala na akong mukhang maihaharap sa kanya!" Umikot ang mata ni Sehun sa kadramahan ng kaibigan. "Alam mo Chanyeol, unang-una, napakaboplaks mo. Bakit ka tumakbo? Di mo ba naisip na natandaan ka ni Baekhyun? Nageexist ka na sa mundo nya. Hindi nga lang maganda ang papel mo pero at least diba?" Patango-tango si Jongin habang nakikinig.

"Pangalawa...", biglang natigilan si Sehun, at sabay na lumingon ang dalawa, hinihintay ang kasunod na sasabihin. "Wala nang pangalawa. Ang point, kilala ka na nya. Chance mo na to para mapormahan mo na yung crush mo! Wag ka na magmukmok dahil wala naman na magagawa yan." 

Tumayo na si Sehun, hinila ang kaibigan at nagsimulang magligpit ng gamit si Jongin. "Mabuti pa, pumasok na tayo sa Psych class natin. Types of disorders ang ididiscuss ni Prof. Do ngayon, baka malaman mo kung anong klase yung sayo," biro niya. "Pwede ba kong magsit-in?" pahabol na tanong ni Jongin.

May karamihan na ang mga estudyante sa Araw araw nang dumating ang tatlong magkakaibigan. Maganda ang mood lalo pa't nagkukulitan si Jongin at Sehun, habang si Chanyeol ay natutuwang panoorin ang dalawa. Naupo sila sa isang mesa sa may second floor kung saan madaling makikita ang kabuuan ng bar. Isang bucket kaagad. Nang makatatlong bote ay umalis na muna si Jongin para batiin ang mga kapwa dancer sa kabilang mesa. Nasungkit naman si Sehun ng mga nakakatandang kaklase kaya't nagpaalam muna saglit kay Chanyeol. Dahil naiwanang mag-isa sa mesa, umikot ang tingin ni Chanyeol at pinagmasdan ang kabuuan ng bar. Doon na niya napansin ang isang grupo sa ibabang floor, lalo pa't nakuha ang atensyon niya ng isang lalaking nakaupo sa may gitna ng grupo. Kilalang kilala niya ang purple na buhok na iyon. Si Baekhyun Byun.

Sikat si Baekhyun sa campus. Bukod sa palakaibigan ito ay mahusay din itong manalumpati kaya naman landslide ang pagkapanalo nang sinubukan niyang tumakbo bilang student council president. Masipag din itong mag-aral at matataas ang nakukuhang marka sa mga exams kaya naman maraming humahanga dahil nagagawang pagsabayin ang academics at ang extra-curricular activities. Minsan ay nakikita rin itong tumatambay sa badminton court, lumalaban sa mga varsity players kung may oras na maisingit pa. Kadalasan makikita si Baekhyun na napapaligiran ng mga kapwa estudyante. Ang malakas na boses at ang pagiging witty at bibong ugali ang nakakakuha ng atensyon ng marami. Palaging malaki ang mga ngiti at benta ang mga jokes kaya naman maraming may paborito sa kanya. Hindi rin mahirap na magpatulong kay Baekhyun kung academics ang pag-uusapan. May mga araw na nasa library siya, isa sa mga namumuno ng mga group studies, bagay na ikinatutuwa ng mga kaklase pati na rin mga professors nito.

Kabaligtaran naman si Chanyeol. Sa tingin niya, isa siyang selective introvert. Mas gusto niyang naglalagi sa library kahit na hindi naman ito nag-aaral. Kung minsan naman ay nasa rooftop lamang ito o kaya sa campus park, bitbit ang gitara at nakatingin sa langit habang tumutugtog at gumagawa ng kanta. Nae-enjoy nya yung katahimikan. Pero syempre, may interaction pa rin siya sa tao. Limitado nga lang dahil madalas kapag naglalakad ito sa campus, may suot itong earphones o di kaya naman ay nakayuko at nakatingin sa telepono. Mabuti na lamang at kaibigan niya sina Sehun at Jongin. Kung hindi dahil sa dalawa, hindi mararanasan ni Chanyeol ang magpunta sa mga college parties. Yun nga lang, wallflower pa din si Chanyeol sa mga party na iyon. Pero ayos lang naman sa kanya, masaya na siyang mapagbigyan ang aya ng mga kaibigan kahit pa sila lamang din ang makakausap buong gabi. Kung minsan, may mga kaklaseng bumabati naman sa kanya pero ilang palitan lang ng mga pagbati ay aalis na rin agad ang mga ito. Sanay na rin si Chanyeol sa ganun. Hindi rin naman kasi siya yung tipo na nagsisimula ng mga usapan at lalo na ang magpahaba pa nito. 

Hawak ang bote ng beer, pinagmasdan ni Chanyeol ang mesa kung saan naroon si Baekhyun. Malakas ang mga tawanan, halatang nagkakasiyahan sila. Napansin niyang ilang sunod-sunod na tagay ang iniabot kay Baekhyun, na siya namang ininom ng binata. Sa pagwari ni Chanyeol, drinking game ang nagaganap, at mukhang natatalo si Baekhyun. Napasimangot si Chanyeol. Gusto niya ring makita kung paano ba malasing si Baekhyun Byun.

"Cute siguro," bulong nito sa sarili sabay lagok ng alak niya. Tumayo ito at lumingon upang hanapin sana ang dalawang kaibigan para makapagpaalam. Nang makita niyang nasa dancefloor ang dalawa ay napailing na lang ito at lumabas na lamang muna para magpahangin. 

Humanap siya ng pwesto malayo sa mga nakatambay sa labas na naninigarilyo, ngunit hindi naman kalayuan sa bar sakaling lumabas sila Sehun at Jongin para hanapin siya. Naupo siya sa may sidewalk at hinugot ang telepono para maglaro. Maya maya pa ay naramdaman niyang may tumabi sa kanya. Hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang hawak sa telepono sakaling manghablot ang lalaki. Nag-iingat lang. 

Tahimik lamang ang katabi, kaya't hindi na pinansin ni Chanyeol at pinagpatuloy na lamang ang paglalaro niya. 

"Galit ka ba sa zombies? Nananalo ka naman."

Napalingon bigla si Chanyeol nang marinig ang boses ng katabi. Nanlaki ang mga mata nang makumpirma kung sino ito. Si Baekhyun nga. Napagkamalan pa niyang magnanakaw. Pinigilan ni Chanyeol ang pagtawa at pinagmasdan ang katabi. Oo, pinagmasdan niya. Yakap yakap ang nakatuping mga binti at nakahimlay ang ulo sa mga tuhod, halos papikit pikit na si Baekhyun. Mukhang epekto ng alak.

Napaisip si Chanyeol. Kanina lamang ay masaya pa itong nakikipaginuman kasama ng mga kaibigan niya, pero bakit siya nandito sa tabi ni Chanyeol ngayon? 

"N-nakain ka na ng mga... zhombies," pasinok na wika ni Baekhyun.

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa hawak na telepono at nakitang natalo na siya sa laro niya kaya't ibinulsa na lamang ito. Muling ibinaling ang tingin kay Baekhyun at pasinghal na napangiti. Tama nga ang naisip niya. Cute nga si Baekhyun kapag nalalasing.

Di katagalan ay narinig ni Chanyeol ang malalakas na tawanan ng isang grupong kalalabas lamang ng bar. Kung hindi siya nagkakamali ay boses iyon ni Jongdae at tila hinahanap sa kasama si Baekhyun. Tiningnan niyang muli ang binata para sana ay sabihin ang narinig ngunit laking gulat niya nang makitang lalong yumupyop si Baekhyun sa kanyang pagkakaupo. Mukhang nagtatago.

Bahagyang lumapit si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at iniayos ang sarili upang matakpan ang nagtatagong binata. Mabuti na lamang at malaking tao siya habang si Baekhyun naman ay cute-sized. Maya-maya pa'y nag-alisan na ang grupo nina Jongdae kaya't nilingon muli ni Chanyeol ang katabi. Nakapikit ito, tila nakatulog na. Ginaya ni Chanyeol ang pwesto ni Baekhyun at patuloy na pinagmasdan ang katabi. Napangiti siya nang mapansin ang matambok na pisngi ni Baekhyun na naiipit sa pagkakahiga ng ulo nito. Gusto sanang pindutin ni Chanyeol ngunit pinigilan ang sarili dahil baka maistorbo pa ang tulog. 

Ipinagpatuloy na lamang ni Chanyeol ang pagtitig sa binata. Nakakapanibago. Palagi kasing sa tuwing nakikita niya ito ay maingay o di kaya'y malayo. Ang peaceful pala ng mukha ni Baekhyun. Dahan-dahang bumaba ang tingin ni Chanyeol papunta sa mga labi ni Baekhyun. Doon na niya napansin ang nunal sa may gilid ng itaas na labi nito. Napangiti si Chanyeol, tila nahihiya sa natuklasan at namula ang mukha dahil napaisip kung ano ba ang pakiramdam na mahalikan ang mga labing iyon. 

Napabuntong-hininga si Chanyeol at pailing-iling na tumungo. "Ano ba 'tong mga iniisip mo, Chanyeol?" bulong nito sa sarili. Ipinikit niya ang mga mata niya at pinilit na ibahin ang nasa isip. Laking gulat naman niya nang maramdaman niya ang isang kamay sa kanyang ulo, dahan dahang hinahagod ang makapal niyang buhok. Ipinaling niya ang tingin sa katabi at nakitang nakangiti si Baekhyun habang itinutuloy ang paghagod at pagtapik sa ulo nito.

"W-wag keh na mag-isip Shen..yeol. Baka..." Sinok. "...pumangit ka nyan" Ngumisi at humagikhik si Baekhyun, sabay sinok.

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol sa narinig. "Bakit? Tingin mo ba, gwapo ako?"  
Lasing naman si Baekhyun. Hindi na siguro niya to maaalala bukas. 

Lumaki pa ang ngisi ni Baekhyun at tila nage-enjoy sa paglalaro ng mga hibla ng buhok ni Chanyeol, bagay na ikinatutuwa ng puso niyang hindi na alam kung paano kumalma.

Tumango si Baekhyun. Paulit-ulit, halos bumagsak na ang ulo sa kalasingan. "Hm. Sobra."

Uminit ang mukha ni Chanyeol. Lalo pang lumakas ang tibok ng puso sa narinig. Ngunit sinusubukan niyang kumalma. Hindi ito mabuti para sa puso niya. Lasing lang si Baekhyun kaya niya nasasabi ito ngayon. Hindi nga siya sigurado kung alam ba niya na si Chanyeol ang kasama niya noon.

"Kasho...lagi ka na lang..." Sinok. "...nakasimangot." Nag-pout si Baekhyun. Parang batang naagawan ng kendi. Sobrang cute.

"Buti na lang at...hehehe," patawa-tawang pagtuloy ni Baekhyun. Hinintay ni Chanyeol ang kasunod ng sinasabi ng kasama, ngunit wala na itong narinig bukod sa hagikhik nito. Lasing na nga.

"Gusto mo na bang umuwi para makatulog ka na nang maayos?" Pabulong na tanong ni Chanyeol. Ang narinig lamang ay ungol mula kay Baekhyun na mukhang konti na lamang ay hihimbing na sa pagtulog. Dahil doon ay nagpasya si Chanyeol na tulungan na si Baekhyun sa pagtayo. Gumewang ang binata at agad naman itong inalalayan ni Chanyeol upang huwag tumumba. 

Magkatabi lamang ang apartment building ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Nalaman ito ni Chanyeol ilang buwan na ang nakakaraan. May isang linggo pa lamang mula nang lumipat siya sa bagong tirahang iyon. Lumabas siya isang umaga, half-asleep pa, para bumili sana ng kape nang biglang makitang pabalik si Baekhyun galing sa pagja-jogging. Sa sobrang gulat ay bumalik na lamang siya sa kaniyang apartment, walang dalang kape pero gising na gising na ang diwa. Hindi naman katagalan mula noon ay nagkrus na ang kanilang landas nang magkasabay sa pintuan ng 7eleven sa tapat ng kanilang mga apartment buildings. Nakatungong tumabi sa daan si Chanyeol, para makapasok si Baekhyun at dali-daling umuwi.

"Okay ka lang ba? Malapit na tayo sa apartment mo." 

Nakahawak ang isang kamay ni Chanyeol sa braso ni Baekhyun, habang ang isang kamay naman ay nakaalalay sa likod sakaling tumumba ang binata. 

Tumingala naman at ngumiti si Baekhyun, namumula pa ang mga pisngi. Epekto siguro ng alkohol. 

"Hindi ka naman pala...masyadong matangkad." Pasuray na wika ni Baekhyun. Napataas ang kilay ni Chanyeol sa narinig.

"Sinungaling pala shi... Jongdae," pahagikhik na pagtuloy nito.

"Bakit naman?" tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Sabi niya kashe... ang tangkad mo daw masyado. Halos pantay lang tayo oh." Naka-pout noon si Baekhyun habang gumagawa ng imaginary line mula sa ulo niya papunta sa ulo ni Chanyeol. Napatawa naman si Chanyeol sa ginagawa nito. Kinilig din dahil nalamang pinag-uusapan pala siya ng magbestfriend.

"Pero...tama naman yung isa niyang sinabi." pasinok na tumango si Baekhyun.

"Ano naman yon?"

Lumapit si Baekhyun at bumulong na pasikreto, "Sabi niya...gwapo ka daw."

Napahalakhak si Chanyeol. Pangalawang beses na sa gabing iyon na narinig niya mula kay Baekhyun. Nakakakilig pala.

"Confirmed?" pabulong na tanong ni Chanyeol.

Malaki ang ngisi ni Baekhyun. Yung halos mawala na ang mga mata at mapunit ang mga pisngi sa laki ng ngiti nito. Napakacute talaga.

"Confirmed."

Napabaling ng tingin si Chanyeol, tinakpan ang bibig at pagigil na pinigilan ang sarili sa sobrang kilig.

Kinabukasan ay nagkita-kita ang magkakaibigan sa paborito nilang coffee shop. Nauna si Jongin doon, mapungay na hinihigop ang mainit na kape. Sunod namang dumating si Sehun, nakasuot pa ng salamin at pusturang-pustura, hindi mapapagkamalang alas-kwatro na umuwi galing sa party. Nang dumating si Chanyeol, agad na napansin ng dalawa ang malaking ngisi nito kahit pa hungover sila.

"Good mood ka ata? San ka ba nagpunta kagabi? Bigla kang nawala." pag-usisa ni Sehun.

"Inuwi ko lang si Baek. Lasing na kasi." kaswal na sagot ni Chanyeol.

Napaso si Jongin sa iniinom, habang si Sehun naman ay napatanggal ng suot na salamin. 

"Inuwi?"  
"Baek?"  
"Lasing?"

Malakas ang tawa ni Chanyeol sa naging reaksyon ng mga kaibigan. Matapos umorder ng kape ay ikinwento rin naman sa dalawa ang mga nangyari.

"Sigurado ka bang walang nangyari sa inyo? Baka naman naglilihim ka na samin Chanyeol?" tanong ni Jongin.

"Ano ka ba? Bakit naman may mangyayari? Si Baek yon. Di ko naman magagawa sa kanya yun. Kung ano man yang iniisip nyo." paliwanag ni Chanyeol.

"So close na kayo? Nakuha mo ba yung number?" tanong ni Sehun sabay kagat sa inorder na cookie.

Tumaas ang dalawang balikat ni Chanyeol. "Hindi ko alam. Hindi ko na din tinanong. Kawawa naman kasi, mukhang antok na antok na kaya nung nahatid ko sa pinto ng apartment niya, pinapasok ko na agad sa loob. Pero, friends na siguro kami?"

"Kaya mo na bang batiin sa campus?" paghamon ni Jongin.

"Kaya mo na bang sabayan sa pagpasok?" dagdag pa ni Sehun.

"Kaya mo na bang hingin ang number?" "Eh ligawan?" "Eh pakasalan?" Nagtatawanan na ang dalawa. Masyadong natutuwang pagkaisahan si Chanyeol pagdating sa ganitong bagay.

"Alam nyo kayong dalawa talaga kahit kelan. Akala ko ba masakit ang mga ulo niyo? Inumin nyo na nga yang mga kape niyo." umikot ang mata ni Chanyeol at tinawanan na lang ang mga kaibigan.

Nasa klase na si Chanyeol nang mapaisip siya sa mga sinabi nila Jongin at Sehun. Hindi nga pala niya alam kung ano na ang status nila ni Baekhyun. Magkaibigan na ba sila? Pwede na nga ba niyang batiin si Baekhyun sa campus? Pwede na kaya niyang ayain mag-lunch? Paano kung dahil lang nalasing si Baekhyun kaya sila naging magkaibigan? Paano kung hindi na siya lasing? 

Napatigil ang sunod-sunod na "Paano" questions ni Chanyeol sa isip nang may lumapit sa kanya. Si Jongdae.

"Hello Chanyeol. Salamat pala sa paghatid sa kaibigan ko kagabi ha. Nakwento niya sakin eh." 

"Ah wala yun. Kamusta pala siya? May hangover ba?"

"Okay naman. Parang di nga nalasing. Nagpa-meeting pa bago 'tong klase natin." natatawang wika ni Jongdae.

"Ahh. Mabuti naman." nahihiyang sagot ni Chanyeol.

"Eto pala, pinapabigay niya." Inabot ni Jongdae ang nakatuping papel kay Chanyeol at bumalik na sa sariling upuan, saktong pagdating ng professor nila.

Binuklat ni Chanyeol ang papel at nakita ang labing-isang numerong nakasulat dito. Nagpigil si Chanyeol sa pagngiti at ibinulsa ang papel. Wala siyang naintindihan sa klaseng iyon dahil isang cute na lalaki lamang ang tanging nasa isip.

Nang gabing iyon, naglakas-loob si Chanyeol na padalhan ng text ang numerong natanggap. Kakatapos pa lamang niyang mag-aral, alas dos na ng madaling araw noon kaya't hindi na rin naghintay sa reply ni Baekhyun. Baka kasi natutulog na ito.

From: Unknown number  
Hello.

Ilang saglit lang ay tumunog ang telepono ni Chanyeol. 

[Baekhyun]: Chanyeol?  
[Chanyeol]: Paano mo nalaman?  
[Baekhyun]: Nabanggit ni Jongdae kanina. Kinuha mo daw ang number ko sa kanya. May kailangan ka?  
[Chanyeol]: Kinuha?  
[Chanyeol]: Ikaw daw nagbigay?  
[Baekhyun]: May lagot bukas.  
[Chanyeol]: Ano yun?  
[Baekhyun]: Ah wala. Bakit gising ka pa?  
[Chanyeol]: Kakatapos ko lang mag-aral eh. May long quiz kami sa Calculus bukas.  
[Chanyeol]: Ikaw?  
[Baekhyun]: Ah.  
[Baekhyun]: May hinintay kasi ako.  
[Chanyeol]: Masyado ka naman pinupuyat ng hinihintay mong yan.  
[Baekhyun]: Oo nga eh. Tagal kasi.  
[Chanyeol]: Baka natraffic?  
[Baekhyun]: Siguro nga. Hehe.  
[Baekhyun]: Salamat pala sa kagabi Chanyeol.  
[Chanyeol]: Wala yun.  
[Chanyeol]: Tulog na ko Baekhyun. Maaga pa yung klase ko eh.  
[Chanyeol]: Tulog ka na rin. Paggising mo baka andyan na yung hinihintay mo.  
[Baekhyun]: Okay na. Good night Chanyeol.  
[Chanyeol]: Good night.

Napadalas ang pagpapalitan ng mga texts mula noon. Minsan si Baekhyun ang nauunang bumati ng good morning na agad namang sinasagot ni Chanyeol. Nakakakumpleto ng umaga. 

May mga araw din na nagkakasabay silang dalawa sa paglabas ng mga sariling apartment buildings. Nagnginitian pero sa sobrang mahiyain ni Chanyeol ay nagkukunwaring may bibilhin muna para hindi sila magkasabay.

Isang araw, hindi na nakatakas si Chanyeol dahil si Baekhyun na mismo ang nag-ayang sabay na sila pumasok.

"Wala kang bibilhin ngayon?"  
"Ah. Wala naman."

Minsan na ding natagpuan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa library kaya sinabayan na niya ito sa pag-aaral. Tahimik lang silang dalawa pero kung minsan ay nagkukumustahan sa kung ano mang inaaral.

Si Chanyeol ang naging pahinga ni Baekhyun.

"Alam mo ba yung nature ng mga sunflowers?" Tanong ni Baekhyun isang araw na nag-aaral sila ni Chanyeol sa library. Lumingon si Chanyeol at ibinaba ang hawak na libro, umiling nang kaunti pagkatapos ay ikiniling ang ulo, bagay na nagpangiti naman kay Baekhyun dahil nakuha ang atensyon ng katabi. 

Kagat-kagat ang ibabang labi, inilapit ni Baekhyun ang librong binabasa upang makita ng binata, nakabukas sa pahina na may litrato ng iba't ibang klase ng bulaklak. Bahagyang lumapit din si Baekhyun, hanggang sa mapadikit ang balikat sa braso ng katabi. Napatingin naman agad si Chanyeol sa gilid nya nang maramdaman ito at tila tumigil ang paghinga nang mapaakyat ang paningin sa mukha ni Baekhyun. Sobrang lapit. 

Ang ganda talaga. Ang bango din.

Agad namang naputol ang pagtulala nito nang tumikhim ang katabi. Tinuro ni Baekhyun ang salitang "heliotropism" katabi ng litrato ng mga sunflowers at nagsimulang ipaliwanag kay Chanyeol ang ibig sabihin nito.

"Yung mga bulaklak, nakatingala sila sa araw. Isa itong natural phenomenon na common sa lahat ng mga bulaklak pero pinakamapapansin sa mga sunflowers. Siguro dahil malalaki ang mga ito. Yun yung way nila para kumuha ng energy sa araw. Kung nasaan ang araw, doon sila nakaharap. So, kung nagmo-move yung araw, nagmo-move din sila."

"Interesting," sagot ni Chanyeol.  
"Yup. Pero may tanong ako sayo."  
"Ano yun?"  
"Tingin mo, paano kapag umuulan? Diba walang araw?"  
"Hmm..." nag-isip si Chanyeol sa isasagot nang biglang may pasigaw na tumawag kay Baekhyun, na ikinagulat naman nilang dalawa.

"Baek! Andyan ka lang pala! Kanina pa ko tumatawag sayo," pagbulalas ni Jongdae nang makita ang kaibigan.

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun ang telepono sa loob ng bag niya at napatayo sa dami ng missed calls at mga mensaheng hindi pa nabubuksan.

"Anong nangyari?"  
"Nagcancel yung major sponsor natin para sa festival! Lagot tayo Baek."  
"Nasaan ang mga members? Emergency meeting tayo."

Nagmadaling inipon ni Baekhyun ang mga gamit at tinapunan ng isang malungkot na tingin si Chanyeol.

"Chan, sorry."

Naintindihan naman ni Chanyeol ang sitwasyon at tumango habang pinapanood ang pag-alis ni Baekhyun.

"Okay lang Baek." sagot nito kahit pa wala nang nakakarinig.

Nakangiting naglalakad pauwi si Baekhyun, sakbit ang backpack sa isang balikat, nakasuksok ang mga kamay sa bulsa at may ngiti sa labi. Sa wakas, tapos na ang exams niya sa linggong iyon. Ilang gabi rin siyang nagpuyat at sa tingin naman niya ay nagbunga ang kaniyang pinaghirapan. Wala ring student council meeting noon kaya tuwang tuwa si Baekhyun sa libreng oras niya para sa sarili. Habang naglalakad ay pinaplano na niya ang gagawin sa gabing iyon. Nakapila na ang mga pelikulang matagal na niyang gustong panoorin. Bibili na lamang siya ng lutong pagkain kay Aling Wendy, sana mayroong barbeque dahil paborito niya iyon. Pagdaan niya sa may 7eleven, saktong nakita naman niya si Chanyeol papasok. Tumigil siya sa tapat at pinanood ang ginagawa ng bagong kaibigan.

Nakakunot noo si Chanyeol sa harap ng isang estante, pinagiisipang mabuti kung aling pakete ng ramen ang kukunin. 

"Alam mo, hindi healthy yan."

Napatalon sa gulat si Chanyeol. Alam na alam niya kung sino ang may-ari ng boses na iyon. Agad siyang lumingon at nakita ang malaking ngiti sa labi ni Baekhyun, bagay na nagpaikot sa sikmura ni Chanyeol.

"A- eto? Tinatamad kasi akong mag-isip ng kakainin eh." Nahihiyang sagot ng binata. 

"May gagawin ka ba? May alam kasi akong masarap na carinderia malapit dito. Sobrang sarap ng barbeque nila. Mag-take out sana ako at manonood ng movie. Gusto mo sumama?" 

Namula naman si Chanyeol sa biglaang imbitasyon. Napakamot sa likod ng tenga, at pautal na sumagot. "S-sa pagbili ba ng barbeque? S-sige."

Mahinang humalakhak si Baekhyun at umiling, "hanggang sa pagpanood sana ng movie, yun ay kung hindi ka busy?" Mag-aaral sana ng Integrals si Chanyeol noon, pero may ibang araw pa naman. Mas importante ang kumain at hindi naman mabuti para sa isang estudyante na instant ramen na lang palagi. Umiiwas lang sya sa sakit. At isa pa, hindi rin mabuti sa estudyante na buruhin ang sarili sa pag-aaral lamang. Kailangan din niya ng pahinga, pagkumbinsi pa nito sa sarili. 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at tumango-tango. "Gutom na ko. Saan ba yang carinderia na yan?"

Hindi na alam ni Chanyeol kung ano bang nararamdaman niya. Magkatabi sila ng lalaking matagal na niyang crush, sa kaniyang sofa habang kasalukuyang palabas sa laptop ni Baekhyun ang huling pelikula ng Avengers. Halos sumiksik sa gilid, wag lamang mapadikit sa katabing binata. Nakakunot noon ang kanyang noo. Nakatuon ang pansin sa palabas ngunit hindi pa din maiwasang palihim na tapunan ng tingin ang kasama. 

Ang hindi niya inasahan ay ang makitang nakatingin na pala ito sa kanya. 

Umusbong ang isang matamis na ngiti sa mga labi ni Baekhyun, at doon namula si Chanyeol. Natigilan siya ngunit hindi na niya nagawang lumihis ng tingin. Tila sumikip pa ang paghinga ni Chanyeol nang unti-unting umangat ang kamay ni Baekhyun, papunta sa kanyang noo at maingat na hinagod ang nakakunot na mga kilay. 

"Galit ka na naman?" pabulong na tanong nito. 

Kung hindi lang ganoon kalakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Chanyeol, narinig sana niya ang lambing sa boses ni Baekhyun.

Unti-unting nawala ang tensyon sa mukha niya at tanging mga matang waring nag-uusap na lamang ang nanaig, nagkakaintindihan at dahan-dahang nagkakamabutihan; mga pusong unti-unting naglalapit, hanggang sa pati ang distansya ay marahang nawawaglit. 

Bumaba ang kamay ni Baekhyun at humimlay sa pisngi ng lalaking tinititigan. 

Hindi na malaman ni Chanyeol kung anong lakas ang tumulak sa kanya upang sumubok na halikan si Baekhyun. 

Ang alam niya lang, sa ngiting iyon pa lang, hulog na hulog na siya. At sana, kahit papaano, saluhin siya ni Baekhyun. 

Kung gaano kabagal ang oras nang maglapit ang kanilang mga mukha, ganoon namang kabilis natapos ang sandaling naglapat ang kanilang mga labi. 

Hindi sigurado si Chanyeol kung may halik nga bang nangyari o guni-guni niya lamang iyon. Bumalik sa pelikula ang atensyon ni Baekhyun na tila walang nangyari habang si Chanyeol ay tulalang nakatitig sa binata. Namumula si Baekhyun ngunit hindi niya maiwasang mapangiti lalo pa't tinititigan siya ni Chanyeol noon. Nilingon niya ito at natatawang ipinaling ang mukha ng binata pabalik sa pelikula. 

"Manood ka na nga." 

Ibinalik pa rin ni Chanyeol ang paningin kay Baekhyun, mas lalo pang nalilito sa mga pangyayari. Lalo namang nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol dahil sa pagpaling ng mukha niya ay sabay na ipinatong ni Baekhyun ang kamay sa palad niya, unti-unting isinuot ang maninipis na daliri sa gitna ng kay Chanyeol at maingat na isinara ang mga ito. 

Mas lalo pang lumapad ang ngiti ni Baekhyun, bagay na tingin ni Chanyeol ay lalong nagpaganda sa mukha ng binata. 

Tinitigan ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay nila. Ang liit ng kamay ni Baekhyun, kumpara sa kanya. Ang sarap hawakan. Nahihiyang isinara ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga daliri, kasabay ng pagbukas ng pag-asang muli niyang mahahawakan ito at ang sikretong pangakong hindi na niya bibiwatan pa.

Napatigil si Baekhyun sa paglalakad nang bigla niyang naalala si Chanyeol. Walong araw na nga pala mula noong gabing iyon. Pero bakit hindi niya pa ulit nakikita ang binata mula noon? Wala ring texts galing sa kanya. Masyado ba itong maraming ginagawa? Noon naman, halos araw-araw niya itong nakikita sa campus tuwing natatapos ang mga klase nya. Ang nakakapagtaka pa, ilang beses na niyang nakakasalubong ang mga kaibigan nito, pero kahit isang beses ay hindi nila kasama si Chanyeol. Hindi pa niya ulit nakikita ang kulot na buhok nito at ang malalaking tenga, pati na din yung nakakunot niyang noo. Patakbong bumalik si Baekhyun, hanggang sa maabutan ang dalawang lalaking nakasalubong niya ilang minuto pa lang ang nakalipas. Alam niyang mga kaibigan ito ni Chanyeol dahil madalas niyang makita ang mga ito na kasama ng binata noon pa man. 

"Excuse me!", mahinang sigaw nito. Unang lumingon si Jongin at agad na namukhaan ang lalaking hinihingal na sa pagtakbo. Sunod na lumingon si Sehun nang mapansing tumigil si Jongin at nanlaki ang mata nang makita si Baekhyun, halos hindi na makatayo nang maayos. "Okay ka lang ba?", tanong nito sa binata. Ilang malalalalim na paghinga pa at isang OK sign bago tumayo nang maayos si Baekhyun at ngumiti sa dalawa. 

"Hello. Diba kaibigan kayo ni Chanyeol? Ako nga pala si Baekhyun. Uh... kaibigan ko din siya." Ngumisi ang lalaking nagkukulay ginto ang balat na tila may ibig sabihin, ngunit hindi na lang masyadong pinansin ni Baekhyun para masabi na ang pakay. 

"Alam nyo ba kung nasaan sya? M-may kailangan lang kasi akong isoli sa kanya. Medyo matagal ko na kasi syang hindi nakikita sa campus eh."

Mabilis ang mga hakbang ng mga paa ni Baekhyun patungo sa itinurong lugar ng mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya maipaliwanag pero ang sigurado ay hindi na siya makahintay na muling makita ang binata. Ang gabing iyon, na sana ay para sa sarili niya, ay naging mas makahulugan dahil nandoon si Chanyeol. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong naisip niya at hinalikan niya ito, pero ikinatuwa iyon ng puso niya, at hindi niya pinagsisihan. Kung ano man ang nararamdaman nila sa isa't isa, sana ay magkasama sila ni Chanyeol na tuklasin ito.

"Madalas nasa library lang yun o kaya'y sa rooftop. Pero kung wala doon, subukan mo sa may park. Yung punong malapit sa lake. Doon sya madalas mag-compose ng kanta." Iyon ang sagot ng mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol.

Papalapit na si Baekhyun sa park kung saan maaaring naroon ang lalaking hinahanap. Lumalakas ang kabog ng dibdib at hindi na mapigilan ang ngumiti. Natatanaw na niya ang puno, kung saan kaharap ang kumikinang na lawa sa ilalim ng tirik na araw. Lumaki pa lalo ang ngiti ni Baekhyun nang mapansin ang gitara at ang kulot na buhok na natatakpan ng puno. Si Chanyeol nga iyon, sigurado siya. Patuloy siyang lumapit, nakangiti habang pinag-iisipan kung paano sosorpresahin ang binata. Biglang napatigil si Baekhyun sa paglakad nang may marinig na tawa ng babae. Ilang hakbang pa at doon na niya nakita ang magandang dilag na nakaupo sa harapan ni Chanyeol. May basket ito sa gilid at tila kinukuha mula rito ang mga ginawang sandwich. Biglang tumalikod si Baekhyun, nanlaki ang mga mata at biglang nakaramdam ng pagsikip ng dibdib. Nagmadali siyang umalis at ang huling narinig mula sa dalawang nagpi-picnic ay ang malambing na pagwika ng mga salitang, "Kain na Channie."

"Kain na Channie," pahagikhik na aya ng dalaga.

"Ano ba Seul, tigilan mo na nga ang paggaya kay Mama. Tuwing kakain na lang eh," padabog na wika ni Chanyeol habang itinatabi ang gitara.

"Bakit ka ba nagagalit dyan? Totoo namang ganon ang tono tuwing pinapakain ka ng Mama mo eh. Babyng-baby ka nga eh diba? Hahahaha"

"Pasalamat ka pinapakain ka pa ng Mama ko."  
"Pasalamat ka nga dinala ko pa sayo 'tong mga sandwich ng Mama mo. Mae-enjoy ng mga classmates ko to. Pasalamat ka mabait akong kapitbahay," pairap at tatango-tangong sambit ni Seulgi sabay kuha ng isang tinapay.

"Oo na oo na. Salamat sa pagdala ng mga 'to. Kamusta pala si Tito?"

Inabutan ni Seulgi si Chanyeol ng sandwich at tinanggap naman ito ng binata. "Okay naman na siya. Nakalabas na kahapon ng ospital. Tinataboy na nga ako pabalik ng university kasi malakas naman na daw siya. Hay, ang kulit talaga."

"Alam mo na kung kanino ka nagmana? Mabuti naman at okay na siya. Huwag mo na kasing pinapasakit ang ulo." dinutdot ni Chanyeol sa noo ang dalaga sabay tawa ng malakas nang muntik nang matumba ito.

"Hoyyy ang bait ko na kaya ngayon. Di ba nga't break na kami ni Mark. E ikaw? Kayo na ba ng crush mo?" pasupladang sagot ng dalaga.

Kumagat si Chanyeol sa tinapay at biglang nalungkot ang mukha. "Hindi ko alam kung may pag-asa pa ako dun. 8 days na mula nung huli ko siyang nakita at nakausap. Wala naman akong maisip na excuse para makausap siya o makatext man lang. At tsaka, malapit na ang festival. Busy 'yon masyado. Ayoko lang makaistorbo."

"Hay nako Park Chanyeol. Hindi ka pa rin nagbabago. Wala pa ngang nangyayari, pinapangunahan mo na agad. Di ka ba napapaisip ng mga what ifs? Sige ka, baka magsisi ka pag makahanap na siya ng jowa. Sinabihan ka na ngang gwapo, landiin mo na kasi."

Lumaki ang mata ni Chanyeol sa narinig at nagtawanan ang dalawa. "Hoy Kang Seulgi, ano ba yang pinagsasasabi mo! Isusumbong kita sa magulang mo!"

From: Baekhyunee  
Hi Chan. What time ka nasa apartment mo? Isoli ko sana yung hoodie mo.

Mga kalahating oras na pero wala pa ding natanggap na reply si Baekhyun. 

Sobrang busy naman sa jowa niya hmp.

Iniwan ni Baekhyun ang telepono sa mesa at nagshower na lamang para mawala ang inis. Pagkatapos magshower, napansin ni Baekhyun ang notification ng telepono niya. Sumagot na si Chanyeol.

From: Chan  
Andito ko Baek. Pwede akyat ka na lang? Unit 4B.

Napasimangot si Baekhyun sa nabasang text. Napakacold naman. Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang hoodie at nagpout habang inaalala ang gabi noong naiwanan ito ng binata.

"Isosoli lang kita. Pagkatapos nito, wala na talaga."

Unit 4B. Tinitigan ni Baekhyun ang numero ng pintuan kung saan nasa likod noon ang lalaking akala niya ay may future silang magkasama. Huminga siya nang malalim at kumatok sabay ngiti nang malaki, na akala mo'y walang dinadamdam. 

Walang sumagot o nagbukas ng pinto, kaya't inulit ang katok na mas may kalakasan kesa sa nauna. Maya-maya pa'y nakarinig siya ng pagkaluskos mula sa loob at marahang pagyabag ng mga paa. Bumukas ang pinto at doon na nawala ang ngiti ni Baekhyun nang makita ang balot na balot na si Chanyeol, namumula ang mukha at tila nanginginig.

"Chanyeol? May sakit ka?"

Umuubo ubong ngumiti si Chanyeol. "Hi Baek. Sorry pinaakyat pa kita. Di ko lang kaya bumaba ng hagdan ngayon eh."

Napakunot-noo si Baekhyun at napabuntong-hininga. Inangat niya ang kamay saka ipinatong sa noo ng binata. "Ang init mo Chanyeol. Uminom ka na ba ng gamot?"

"Okay lang ako Baek. Lagnat lang to."  
"Ano bang sinasabi mo? Kahit na lagnat lang yan, kailangan mo pa ding uminom ng gamot. Kumain ka na ba?"  
Pasinghot na sumimangot si Chanyeol at umiling.  
"Hay Chanyeol. Ang mabuti pa, magpahinga ka na muna. Pahiram ako ng kusina mo." Nagkusa nang pumasok si Baekhyun sa apartment at sinamahan ang pasyente niya pabalik sa kama nito. Nang masigurong maayos na ang higa nito ay pumaroon na siya sa kusina upang magluto ng pwedeng kainin ni Chanyeol.

"Chan, kain ka muna para makainom ka na ng gamot," hinaplos ni Baekhyun ang noo ng pasyente at inalalayan itong pumwesto na nakaupo.  
"Subuan mo ko?" palambing na pakiusap ni Chanyeol.  
Napangiti naman si Baekhyun at naupo sa tabi nito bago sinimulang pakainin.  
"Pasensya ka na ha. Naabala pa kita."  
"Wala yun. Hindi ko naman matitiis na iwan ka knowing na masama ang lagay mo dito. Bakit ka ba kasi mag-isa?" 

Nasaan yung girlfriend mo?

"Mag-isa lang talaga ako sa apartment. Akala ko alam mo?" mahinang sagot ni Chanyeol.  
"Ah. Oo nga pala. Ibig kong sabihin, wala ka bang ibang pwedeng matawagan para masamahan ka? Kung di ako nagpunta dito edi paano ka na?"  
"Busy si Sehun, may exam bukas. Si Jongin naman, may praktis. Si Seulgi, nanggaling naman na dito kanina pero umalis din agad dahil may meeting."

Seulgi pala ang pangalan.

Napansin ni Chanyeol ang pag-iiba ng mood ni Baekhyun.  
"Okay ka lang Baek?"  
"Ha? Oo, okay lang. Ikaw nga itong hindi okay. Kain ka pa."

Nang makakain at makainom ng gamot si Chanyeol ay agad naman itong nakatulog. Tuloy-tuloy ang pagcheck ni Baekhyun sa temperatura nito at palagiang pinupunasan ng bimpo. Maya-maya pa'y nagchill si Chanyeol. Lalong nag-alala si Baekhyun at hinawakan ang kamay nito habang inaayos ang kumot. Mahigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya. Papalitan sana niya ang tubig sa palanggana pero pinigilan ni Chanyeol habang nagmamakaawa, "Dito ka lang please." 

Ano pa nga bang magagawa ni Baekhyun. Marupok din eh.

Nang mag-umaga, gumaan na ang pakiramdam ni Chanyeol. Sa tingin niya'y magaling na nga siya. Napangiti siya habang inaalala ang mga nangyari noong gabi nang may marinig na mahinang ungol sa kaniyang tabi. Iminulat niya ang mga mata at doon bumungad ang pinakamagandang umaga niya. Tinitigan niya ang mukha ng binata at hinawi ang mga hibla ng buhok na sumasagi sa pilikmata. Ito na yata ang paborito niyang view. 

Muli niyang inalala ang mga sinabi ng kababatang si Seulgi. Siguro nga kailangan na niyang gumawa ng kilos para malaman ni Baekhyun ang totoong nararamdaman. Kung ganito ba naman kasi ang makikita niya sa umaga, magsasayang pa ba siya ng panahon?

Maya-maya pa'y nagising na din si Baekhyun. Napangiti at namula nang magisnan ang nakatitig na binata sa tabi niya. Hinawakan nito ang noo para matingnan ang temperatura. Kinuha naman ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at ipinatong sa sariling pisngi. Naglalambing.

"Okay na ako. Magaling kasi yung doktor ko kagabi."

Ang tamis ng mga ngiti ni Baekhyun, na tila ba ipinagmamalaking siya ang nag-alaga kaya gumaling si Chanyeol.

"Good morning Chan."  
"Good morning Baek."

Tumagal ang matamis na pagtititigan ng dalawa hanggang sa pati mga kamay ay nagkahawak, mga haplos na inosenteng nagpaparamdam ng yakap at sabik. 

"Pwede ba kitang mahalikan?" matapang na bulong ni Chanyeol.

Nag-init ang mukha ni Baekhyun nang marinig ang tanong ng binata. Hindi naman ito nakasagot ngunit hindi rin naman ito tumanggi. Ipinikit ni Baekhyun ang mga mata at hinintay na madampian ng mga labi ng binata. Mga labi na unang dumikit sa gilid ng kaniyang labi. Hinahalikan ni Chanyeol ang nunal niya.

Nagsimulang dahan-dahan, mahinahon at maingat na paglapat ng mga malalambot na labi. Malakas na kabog ng dibdib ang tumulak upang maging mas mapusok, nagmamadali at mas sabik na palitan ng mga halik. Nagsusumigaw na pagnanasang matikman at matandaan ang pakiramdam ng mga labing matagal nang pinapangarap na mahagkan. 

Naglakbay ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol pababa sa mga braso ni Baekhyun, kasabay ang bahagyang pagpisil, hanggang sa makarating sa likod nito. Matapang na isinuot sa ilalim ng damit upang mahaplos ang balat na doo'y nakatago. Kinilabutan si Baekhyun at napaungol, dahilan upang matauhan ito. Tinulak niya si Chanyeol at dali-daling tumayo. 

"Chan, hindi pwede. Hindi tayo pwede."

At sa isang iglap lang, wala na si Baekhyun.

Simula noong gabing iyon, naging mas busy pa si Baekhyun sa nalalapit na festival--para hindi na niya maalala, kumbinsi nito sa sarili. Convenient na din naman kasi maagang umaalis si Baekhyun sa apartment at late na ring umuuwi. Iniiwasan niya rin ang mga lugar na maaaring naroon si Chanyeol. Sakaling magkasalubong sila, hindi niya rin alam kung anong sasabihin o gagawin. Hindi rin naman siya hinahanap ng lalaki kaya siguro, hindi naman talaga siya gusto nito. May girlfriend na din naman kaya wala siyang lugar. Kailangan niya lang ng oras para makalimot.

Natapos ang festival. Bumuhos ang pagbati kay President Baekhyun dahil sa successful ang tatlong araw na pinaghandaan nila. Sa wakas, makakapagpahinga na.

Tumingala si Baekhyun sa langit. Nasa rooftop siya noon. Dahan-dahang pinagmasdan ang mga bungkos ng ulap na tumatabing sa malawak na kalangitan. Napatigil ang tingin niya sa malaking tumpok na may kabagalan ang pag-usad. 

Parang cotton candy, aniya.  
Ang cute. 

Hindi na niya namalayang matagal tagal din niya itong pinanood, hanggang sa may kalayuan na rin ang pagdayon sa hangin, hanggang sa unti-unting sumisinip ang sinag ng araw, deretso sa kanyang paningin. Napapikit nang ilang beses si Baekhyun nang masilaw sa liwanag nito ngunit muling sinubok ang pagtitig. 

Nakakagaan ng pakiramdam, ang warm. 

Natigilan si Baekhyun dahil biglang may pumasok sa isip niya, parang cotton candy rin pero imbis na nasa langit ay nakatumpok ito sa ulo ng isang matangkad na lalaki na sa tuwing nakikita niya ay...nakakunot ang noo-- gaya ng ginagawa niya sa sandaling iyon. Napahalakhak na lang si Baekhyun. Bumuntong hininga, humiga sa sariling mga bisig na iniunan sa kanyang ulo. Nakangiti na at pinagpatuloy ang pagpanood sa kalangitan.

Hindi man naging sila ni Chanyeol, alam niya sa puso niyang minahal niya ito. Mahal pa rin. Mali lang siguro ang timing. Ganunpaman, masaya ang puso ni Baekhyun dahil naramdaman niyang umibig kahit hindi ito naibalik sa kanya sa paraang nais niya.

Isang patak. Dalawang patak. Nagising si Baekhyun sa marahang pagbagsak ng ulan sa mukha niya. Nakaidlip na pala siya. Agad itong bumangon at dali daling pumasok dahil nagmamadali na rin ang pagbuhos ng ulan.

Papalabas na si Baekhyun sa building at napansin nitong lalo pang lumakas ang ulan. Hinuhukay niya noon sa kaniyang bag ang payong nang may tumawag sa pangalan niya.

Si Chanyeol. Nasa may pintuan. May dala-dalang isang pirasong sunflower. 

"Hi Baek. Pwede ba tayong mag-usap?"  
"Chanyeol."  
"Bago mo ko itulak palayo, pakinggan mo muna ako please?"

Tumango si Baekhyun at naghintay sa mga sasabihin ng lalaki. Bahagyang humina ang ulan, tila gusto rin ng mundo na marinig ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol.

Inangat ni Chanyeol ang hawak na bulaklak at ibinigay kay Baekhyun. Tinanggap naman niya ito kahit naguguluhan.

"Heliotropism. Kapag ganitong umuulan, yung mga bulaklak, humaharap sila sa isa't isa para kumuha ng energy. Hindi ko alam kung totoo, kasi wala pa namang nasulat tungkol dito, pero para sakin, applicable naman. You're my sunflower, Baek. Gusto kong ikaw ang kaharap ko sa tuwing walang araw. At kung meron naman, gusto kong sabay tayong nakangiti sa araw."

"Pero Chan..."  
"Hmmp. Ako muna Baek. Pasensya ka na kung ngayon lang. Ayaw ko kasing makaistorbo sa mga trabaho mo bilang student council president kaya pinalipas ko na muna yung festival. Ang galing mo nga pala. Sobrang proud ko sayo.

Si Seulgi, kababata ko siya. Hindi ko siya girlfriend. Lagi niya kong kinukulit na ligawan ka kasi gustong-gusto ka na niyang makilala. Pasensya ka na kung hindi ko pa siya napakilala sayo noon."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sabay ng paginit ng kanyang mga pisngi.  
"Paano?"  
"Nabanggit nila Jongin sakin noong araw na nakita mo kami ni Seulgi sa park. Kung lumapit ka pa, narinig mo sana ang kantang sinulat ko para sayo."

Nangingilid na ang mga luha ni Baekhyun noon. Hinawakan naman ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at hinalikan ito.

"Ikaw lang Baekhyun Byun. Ikaw lang. At sana, kahit ngayon lang ako nagkalakas ng loob, sana tanggapin mo pa ako."

Tinitigan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Punong-puno ng pagmamahal at damang-dama ang pagkasabik. 

"May nakapagsabi sakin noon. May hinihintay ka daw. Ako ba yun?"  
"Natraffic ka ba?" pahikbing sagot ni Baekhyun sabay yakap sa minamahal.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bakit nga ba kasi palagi kang nakasimangot noon tuwing nakikita mo ko?" pabulong na tanong ni Baekhyun habang isinusuksok ang mukha sa leeg ng kasintahan. 

"Ang cute mo kasi masyado. Pa-fall."  
"So nainis ka dahil...cute ako?"  
"Nakakainis kasi hindi ko mapigilang mahulog sa'yo. Nakakainis kasi ang torpe ko."  
"Buti na lang masungit ka."  
"Bakit?"  
"Cute mo pag masungit."

Napahalakhak si Chanyeol sa sinagot ng boyfriend. Napakacute talaga. Niyakap niyang mas mahigpit pa at saka hinalikan.

"Mahal kita Baek."  
"Mahal kita Chan."

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Ito po ang una kong fic. Pagpasensyahan niyo na po at nagcramming ako sa pagsulat nito. Salamat sa pagbabasa. :)


End file.
